


Strand of Pearls

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jewelry, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every woman needs a strand of pearls as part of their accessories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strand of Pearls

The pearls were a gift from her grandmother, given to her when Moira turned twenty-one.

“Every woman should have a set of pearls.” Granny Sarah had said when Moira opened up the present.

There had been a sly look on her face that Moira didn’t quite understand at the time. She’d heard rumors of Sarah’s wild past but no one would say what that was and Granny Sarah had passed on before she could tell Moira.

Moira thinks she now understands that look in her grandmother’s eyes. She’s stretched out naked in Charles’ bed wearing only the pearls. Charles has them tangled around his fingers, as he stroked his hand over her stomach and breasts. Moira shivered at the dual sensations of his skin and the pearls rubbing over her skin. She threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling him down to kiss him. Charles slipped his tongue inside her mouth, as his hand moved even higher to cup her breast.

She moaned, feeling the pearls being wrapped around one of her breasts. She could feel Charles smile against her lips as he did something with the strand to capture her nipple between the skin warmed beads to make her gasp and arch upwards. A twist of his fingers caused the pearls to pinch her nipple just right.

Charles pulled back, Moira’s eyes lingering on his lips, which were red and swollen from kissing her. He reached out to rest two fingers against his temple, and suddenly Moira could see herself from his view. She didn’t quite recognize herself with her hair tangled around her face, her skin flush and eyes filled with desire. The pearls were so white against her skin where they were wound around her breasts. She looked like exactly how she felt – throughly debauched and loving every minute of it.

The image vanished as Charles shifted his focus to unravel the long strand. Moira could feel his mental touch still within her mind, sending tendrils of heat through her, adding to the physical sensations coursing through her body.

Charles trailed the necklace slowly down her body, his hand urging her thighs to spread wider for him. He shifted, leaning up to kiss her as his fingers parted the folds of her pussy. Then she felt the pearls sliding lightly over her clit, causing Moira to clutch at him in surprise. Charles chuckled into her mouth just as the pearls were pressed harder, massaging her clit over and over.

Moira cried out, her thighs clenching tightly around Charles’ hand. Charles didn’t let up, rotating the balls and changing the speed to drive her higher. She gasped, writhing under his fingers and his mind, until she tensed, coming hard.

The pearls were carefully drawn away, as Charles pressed light kisses over her face. Moira breathed hard, leaning her head against his chest. As she caught her breath she reached out to lift the pearls from around her neck.

She pushed Charles away, urging him onto his back. Charles went easily as he caught the image she sent him mentally. The long strand of creamy coloured pearls wrapped around his cock and Moira’s hand as she stroked him off. Charles licked his lips, grinning up at her as he laid himself out for her personal use.

Later, when this whole situation was over, Moira was going to go to Granny Sarah’s grave to thank her once more for Moira’s present. Sarah had been right when she said every woman needed their own pearl necklace.


End file.
